


With Friends Like These

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [106]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, Gender Identity, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: So I was thinking about some trans headcanons and I thought- What If Sportacus was actually a trans Women and she doesn't realize until after a year or so of being in LazyTown??(link to the full hc inside)





	With Friends Like These

**Author's Note:**

> This turned into such a long fic I almost made it a stand alone story. You can read the full headcanon that was submitted  
> [here on tumblr](http://indigowallbreaker.tumblr.com/post/170090648282/so-i-was-thinking-about-some-trans-headcanons-and)

Stephanie stared at Sportacus, eyes narrowed. Something was... different. Something about him was different and she couldn’t put her finger on what. Sportacus was playing catch with Pixel and Trixie but stopped when he caught Stephanie’s stare. He wandered over after tossing the ball to Pixel.

“Is something wrong, Stephanie?”

Stephanie didn’t answer. She just stared harder. What was it? It had been bothering her for a few days now.

Sportacus shifted nervously. “Is there... something on my face? On my head?”

“That’s it!” She cried, jumping up, “It’s your head!”

“My... head?”

“Well, your hair. It’s different. It’s longer.”

Sportacus looked surprised but smiled. “Uh, yes. I’m growing it out a bit. I have never had it long before and I’m curious what it will look like...” He fingered the hair sticking out from under his hat and looked away, “Do you want to join us, Stephanie? We have an extra mitt!”

Happy that the mystery had been solved, Stephanie raced to join the game.

* * *

“Do you have  _any_ idea what time it is?!” Robbie went on before Sportacus could answer, “You’ve just interrupted my post-nap nap! What do you want, Sportamenace?!”

The pair stood at the entrance to Robbie’s lair. The afternoon sun bore down on them. Robbie crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation as to why he was being invaded like this. 

Sportacus wouldn’t look him in the eye, “I was hoping you could teach me some... makeup stuff.”

Robbie blinked, “Makeup stuff?”

“Like, eye shadow and mascara and lipstick and—”

“I know what  _makeup_  is, Sportadork.” Robbie took in Sportacus’ clear discomfort and sighed. He really was a softy. Without explanation, he grabbed Sportacus by the wrist and jumped down the pipe to his lair. 

They both tumbled out. Robbie got to his feet first. “No cartwheeling. I don’t need you breaking something. And no trying to feed me  _sports candy_ or you’ll be out of here faster than you can say ‘big bang’.” He dragged the shocked Sportacus over to his bathroom, “We’re starting with eyebrows because frankly I’ve always wanted to fix yours.”

* * *

Bessie tsked as she watched Sportacus flip by. “Sportacus! Can you come here, please?”

Sportacus changed direction immediately and flipped back toward her. He landed on her doorstep with a grin, “Good morning, Bessie! How can I help?”

Shaking her head, Bessie asked, “When’s the last time you brushed you hair?”

Frowning, Sportacus raised a hand to his hair, which was now level with his chin, “I didn’t realize it had gotten that long.”

Bessie took him gently by the wrist and guided him into her home. Honestly, _someone_ needed to look out for the hero. “Stephanie said you’ve never had long hair before, right?”

“Right.”

“Let me show you how to take care of it properly. You’re not leaving until your hair isn’t a tangle of knots!”

Sportacus tried to pull his hand away, “But what if someone is in tr—”

“You’re  _not_ leaving until you can _take care_  of your own  _hair_.” Bessie’s grip tightened somewhat. With a gulp, Sportacus let himself be lead inside.

* * *

“Robbie?”

“Hm?”

“Can you do me a favor?”

Robbie looked over at Sportacus. The two were in Robbie’s bathroom, as had become their usual weekday afternoon routine. Robbie was putting away his brushes for the day. Sportacus had a makeup remover wipe in one hand and was clutching the sink with the other. His eyes were fixed on the mirror, staring at his own reflection. 

“Something else you want me to teach you?” Robbie asked, trying not to act as concerned as he felt. Sportacus had never explained why he wanted to be taught makeup. Robbie never asked.

Sportacus took in a deep breath, “When we’re down here alone can you... can you use she/her pronouns for me?”

Robbie wanted to ask a hundred questions but Sportacus’ hand was shaking, the knuckles of the hand holding the sink were white. Now was not the time.

“Sure thing, Sportagirl,” Robbie said, trying his best to sound causal. 

The tension left Sportacus’ body in the form of a smile lighting her face. “Y-you can use them in front of Bessie, too, just so you know.”

“Whatever. Get that stuff off your face and get out of my bathroom, I need to go.”

* * *

Stephanie skipped along the street, two grocery bags swinging from her hands. Next to her, Sportacus held four bags and kept pace with her easily.

“Thanks again for coming food shopping with me, Sportacus!” Stephanie said, “Uncle’s gonna  _love_ the pie I’m making.”

“Any time, Stephanie!” 

Stephanie slowed down to look at Sportacus properly. He wore a small bit of make up these days. Two months ago Stephanie might have said that makeup would look weird on Sportacus. But lately it was weird to see him _without_ makeup. His hair was almost to his shoulder’s now, kept back on a low ponytail. Something was happening to Sportacus...

They stopped at the street corner and Stephanie realized Sportacus was staring at something next to them. She shuffled around until she could see the store front too. On the window was a large advertisement for sportswear. In it, a woman wearing a blue sports bra and shorts was in mid-run, smiling triumphantly as she broke the finish line tape. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a long braid.

Stephanie tugged at Sportacus’ sleeve. “Sportacus? We can cross now.”

He seemed to shake himself and looked around. “Oh. Okay. Let’s go.”

They continued on home, Sportacus a little sadder than before. Stephanie wished she knew what was going on.

* * *

 Bessie stood beside Robbie, watching a jittery Sportacus glance out Bessie’s front room window for the dozenth time.

“Maybe I  _don’t_ have to do it today,” Sportacus said. Again.

“The children love you, Sportacus,” Bessie stated. Again. “They may be confused at first but they will accept you.”

“Besides, you shaved your ridiculous mustache. They’ll know  _something_ is up.” Robbie pointed out. Bessie elbowed him.

Sportacus bit her lip and checked outside again. Bessie leaned over to look too. All five children were gathered around the swing set, as Sportacus has requested in her letter to them that morning.

Bessie patted Sportacus’ shoulder, “I know this is hard, dear, but you can do it.”

Robbie wrapped an arm around Sportacus’ shoulders, “You’re the one always going on about being brave and facing your fears.” He steered her to the front door, “Time to put your sports candy where your mouth is.”

Sportacus put a hand on the doorknob and turned, “Thank you both. I couldn’t have come this far without you.”

Bessie beamed. Robbie scoffed and looked away, but Bessie could see him smile. With a fortifying breath, Sportacus opened the door and started off towards the swing set. 

Nerves bubbled up in Bessie as she watched her go. She looked up at Robbie, “Do you think she’ll be okay?”

“She’s the  _hero_ ,” Robbie said with put upon disgust, “She’s  _always_ okay.” But his eyes were glued on the swing set too. Smiling, Bessie took Robbie’s hand and, together, they watched Sportacus talk with the kids.


End file.
